


The Loneliest Graveyard Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, No.17 "Stay with me", Short, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: What if Harry had a bit more time before he had to walk to his death?ORHarry goes to his parents’ grave for advice.





	The Loneliest Graveyard Of Them All

It wasn’t a cold night by any means, but Harry was still shivering where he sat on the dirt in front of his parents.

This wasn’t unusual at all, except that this was only the second time he’d been to see them and instead of two warm bodies in front of him, were two large slabs of rock, hardly as comforting as he had hoped.

When he had decided to visit that night, he had hoped that he would see them and instantly know the right decision to make. Maybe he’d thought he would be filled with some sort of determination or knowing, or that their spirits would appear to him and tell him what he needed to do.

None of that had happened.

Instead, he was sat on the ground, legs crossed, back aching, waiting desperately for a miracle that deep down he knew wouldn’t come.

He had a decision to make and instead of sucking it up he was wasting time at a graveyard. Was he seriously supposed to be the saviour of the Wizarding World? He couldn’t even make one lousy decision, nevermind save everyone from an evil mastermind.

“Hey mum. Hey dad.”

And wow. Were those really the first words he’d ever say to his parents? Had he even started speaking before his parents died? Was there even anyone left alive that could tell him?

“I’m sorry that this is only the second time I’ve come to see you. It might be the last as well. Or maybe I’ll see you when I die?”

Because that was the choice he had to make wasn’t it? Die or risk everyone else’s lives. How would he even be able to live with himself if he was the reason that his friends and family died? What would be the point of living only to watch the people that he lived for be murdered by Death Eaters?

“At lot has happened since you died.” Harry’s voice started to catch, “Sirius, well, he’s with you now I expect.”

Yet another failure. Another death he was responsible for.

“If you’re with him, could you - could you tell him that I’m sorry? Because it was my stupid fault that he died - that Remus is all alone now and I just -”

He cut himself off. All he could hear in the silence of the graveyard were his harsh pants as he forced down the emotion raging through him. He wasn’t going to waste the only time he had with his parents.

“There’s a Horcrux inside me and the only way I can get it out is to die.” 

The whispered confession brings tears to his eyes as he finally accepts the truth.

“I’ve got to die so that everyone else can live. I’m sorry mum. Remus said once that you wouldn’t want me to waste the life that you gave me and I’ve tried, I’ve tried so hard. But I think I have to do this, you know?”

He waited for an answer. 

Nothing happened.

He sighed.

“It’s just, I’ve always thought I was going to be alone when I died, but now it’s happening and I don’t want to believe that the only people around me will be murderers.”

Of course he’d already made a decision, he’d made one from the moment he knew that he was tainted by Voldemort’s soul. There was no way that he would face the possibility of Ron or Hermione dying. No, he had to do this. He knew now that he had only really come here to ask - 

“Stay with me?”

He waited.

Nothing.

He stood.

“See you soon.”

As he went to apparate he felt a hand on each of his shoulders, they were gone by the time he arrived in Hogsmeade, but he knew what it meant.

His parents were with him.

Till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm. 
> 
> Let me know what you think <3
> 
> If you'd like a chat, you can find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter) on Tumblr!


End file.
